12 February 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-02-12 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Complete other than news bulletins * Sessions *Det-Ri-Mental #1, recorded 6th January 1994. No known commercial release. *Bad Religion only session, recorded 24th July 1993, repeat, first broadcast 04 September 1993. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Inspiral Carpets feat Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute PDUNG 24CD *Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps: Race With The Devil (album - The Best Of Gene Vincent And His Blue Caps) Capitol CDP 7903282 *Det-Ri-Mental: Sufer In (session) *Pony: Michael (2x7" EP - Soft Johnny) AH.UM Fidelity PLTN001 *El Grupo Matchatcha: 5 Kilos D'Amour (album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afric Music CD AF 017 *Po!: Bus Shelter In The Rain (album - Ducks And Drakes) Rutland RUTLP 2 *Bad Religion: Recipe For Hate (session) *Naturists: Mission Impossible (mini-album - The Friendly Islands) Interactive ACTIVE 1T *Unsane: Black Book (album - Total Destruction) City Slang EFA 049261 *Don Caballero: Chief Sitting Duck (album - For Respect) City Slang EFA 049291 *New Concert Orchestra: The Archers (Barwick Green) (v/a album - On The Air, 60 Years Of BBC Theme Music) BBC REF 454 *F.S.K.: Red Sonja (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUBLP 25 *Det-Ri-Mental: Babylon (session) check 46m *Time Warp: Virtual Zoo (12" EP - Boa Hodo) ESP ESP 9152-1 *'File 2' cuts in near end of above track *Ampersands: Postcards (7") Harriet HARRIET 021 *Archers Of Loaf: What Did You Expect (7" - The Results After The Loafs Revenge) Merge MRG053 *''sports report - Sean of Anhrefn, Bangor City v Inter Cardiff, 1-1'' *''John spots his neighbour again on TV, on a Channel Tunnel march'' *Bad Religion: Kerosene (session) *'File 2' cuts out near start of above track *Shut Up & Dance: Big Up Who Fe'get Big Up (12" - Hands In The Air) Shut Up & Dance SM 001 *Trashwomen: Justine (album - Spend The Night With...) Estrus ES1214 *Spoiled Brats: No I Don't (7" - Jackie's Never Coming Back / No I Don't) Rip Off #002 *Mountain Goats: Love Cuts The Strings (7" EP - Philyra) Theme PARK TP 04 *Det-Ri-Mental: Righteous Preacher (Version) (session) *Babes In Toyland: Dirty (v/a album - Milk For Pussy - A Compilation) Mad Queen MQR931-01 *Harry 'The Hipster' Gibson: Put A Nickel In The Slot (v/a album - Swingtime Jive) Stash ST 103 *Luke Slater: Sea Serpent (album - X-Tront Vol. 2) Peacefrog PF-CD0011 *''sports report - Craig of Fall, Manchester City v West Ham, 0-0'' *Bad Religion: What Can You Do (session) *Gunshot: Mind Of A Razor (Jagged Edge Remix) (Radio Version) (single) Vinyl Solution STORM 78 CD *Versalites: Cutting Rasor (split 7") with Lee Perry & The Upsetters) Dip DL5039 *Hussy: Hey Bob (7" EP - Untitled) Gritty Kitty GK-705 *El Grupo Matchatcha: Aimer La Danse (album - Aimer La Danse Nyekesse) Afric Music CD AF 017 *Kitchener: Self Denial (7" EP - The Price Of Progression) Refusenik DFI 9312 *Dolores Haze: Cool Logic Cold Comfort () CAMP Q 002 *Det-Ri-Mental: Dub Asian (session) *Bad Religion: American Jesus (session) *Frank Hutchison: K.C. Blues (v/a album - White Country Blues (1926-1938 A Lighter Shade Of Blue Of Blue)) Columbia COL 4722886 2 *Progress: Hemispheres (12" - The Progress EP) Night Vision NV 003 *Tiny Lights: I Think I Just Want To Go Away (7") Kokopop KOKO 12 File ;Name *1) 1994-02-12 Peel Show L558 L559 *2) 1994-02-12 Peel Show LE709 ;Length *1) 2:24:42 *2) 0:12:09 ;Other *1) Created from L558 & L559 of SL Tapes, digitised by SB *2) Created from LE709 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:1994 Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes